


Suho, Leader of EXO

by tartejetaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, i have no idea i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartejetaime/pseuds/tartejetaime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only his footsteps and soft humming were heard in the dorm. Starting at the end of the hallway, he poked his head into each door, checking for anything forgotten. They hadn't all been like the first two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suho, Leader of EXO

**Author's Note:**

> just something i had to get off of my chest

Suho turned off the tap after rinsing the last dish from the sink of soapy water. He quickly scanned the spotless kitchen for any other stray dish, peeking into the living room area, as well. There was a lone cup with a small ring of milk dried at the bottom, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

He washed it gently before drying it and placing it back in the cupboard, closing the door softly.

Drying his hands on his pants, he made his way down the empty hall to the bedrooms. Only his footsteps and soft humming were heard in the dorm. Starting at the end of the hallway, he poked his head into each door, checking for anything forgotten.

They hadn't all been like the first two. Members leaving the group. There was much less shock the third time. It made sense, they were the last of the China Line. And then the solo debuts started. Jongdae and Kyungsoo both got so busy they didn't show up to group rehearsals anymore. Then less and less to the dorm until not at all. Suho checked to see if there was anything they could be missing but the rooms were sparse. He had always made sure their beds were nicely made, though. Just in case.

It was strange really, the way things started falling apart. The boys justseemed to take it. There wasn't much anger between members, only a feeling of coming more and more back into cold reality. That's when the fans started to fumble. 

They weren't sure how they could be united as "We are one" when it seemed like that's how many there would be left by the end. They ended up being right. Most of them split to support their favourite members. Park Chanyeol's solo singer-song-writer-guitarist career was sky-rocketing because of them.

Of course, Suho thought to himself as he made sure Chanyeol's closet was empty, he would never leave a precious snapback behind. Baekhyun had easily been picked up as a show-host after his friend left. 

That's when they had started actually looking. 

"Minseok hyung, there's an opportunity to be part of a new show, you'd get to visit up-and-coming cafes to judge them! Take it, you'd have so much fun." 

There were no more tears at goodbyes, just small smiles and big hugs.

The leader didn't even bother check Kim Minseok, cleanest of Exo's room. 

His fingers trailed lightly over the wall, dipping into the groove of the door and back out again.

It had been hardest for Sehun. They had spoken, he knew, but Sehun had left the room when Tao's newest endorsement commercial had come on the TV screen. Eventually he'd gone to China. Just up and left one morning, leaving only a note, saying he'd be back, maybe. He sat on Sehun's bunk a minute, remembering the times he'd hugged the youngest member of EXO-K while the youngest member of EXO-M clung to both of them. 

He still got many phone calls from both of them, sometimes together. Hopefully they would never grow out of that. Even though he was alone, he felt a flush of embarrassment when a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

"Still the teariest member…" he murmured quietly to the floor. 

Jongin had left a snapback and headphones in his room. Suho put them in his own backpack, reminding himself to text him to meet-up. If Jongin had time with his busy schedule at art school, majoring in Dance. He made his feet take him to the door at the end of the hallway. 

Gingerly, he opened it. Turning to switch off the light, he sighed as EXO's leader and mother for the last time. 

Kim Junmyeon stepped out into the hallway and made his way outside.


End file.
